True Love's First Kiss
by Tiger Eyes 56
Summary: An average night in the Head Dorms for Lily Evans and James Potter... but will it end that way? My first fanfic, please read and review... It's better than this summary makes it sound. Oneshot.


My first fanficton. Short drabble I needed out of my head!! Please review... I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I own only what J.K. Rowling doesn't already have dips on. **

...

Lily Evans took advantage of the empty Head's common room and spread her homework over the low writing table in front of the fire. The petite red-head, dressed in oversized, black sweatpants and a red tank top, stretched luxuriously as the fire warmed her from head to her bare feet.

She resumed her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, only to hear the portrait hole swing open. She glanced over her shoulder at none other than James Potter. She smiled at his dishevled appearance, and her stomach fluttered.

_Why do I feel this way around him all of a sudden?_ she questioned herself. She couldn't stand James at the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but now she felt – could it be – _attracted_ to him?

Their Head Duties had certainly brought out the best in both of them. James, she had noticed, truly matured over the summer, and worked hard for her friendship. They had grown to be very close, spending free time together in the dorm, as well as eating and sitting in class together. But attraction to James?

It couldn't be.

James smiled tiredly. "How're things, Tiger?" Lily grinned at his use of her nickname – Tiger Lily. Beautiful and fierce.

"Fine. Just finishing my DADA essay." She finished the sentence with a flourish and rolled up the parchment as James flopped down on the couch behind her.

He looked completely at ease, and Lily found her eyes roaming his body, from his toned Quidditch muscles to his messy black hair, to his warm hazel eyes behind simple black framed lenses.

James watched Lily, _his _Lily, work quietly by the fire. She rolled up her parchment and stretched, and looked over at him. But the curious thing was, she didn't stop. He watched her look him up and down, eyes moving over every inch of his body.

Lily caught herself and blushed furiously. "Well…", she cleared her throat, "off to bed then." She stood and began gathering her parchments and books. She sincerely hoped he hadn't noticed her staring. She heard him move, and assumed he was heading to bed.

How wrong she was.

She felt arms on her waist, and was spun around by strong Quidditch arms. As she opened her mouth to say something – what, she had no idea – James' lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

It was like nothing Lily had ever experienced. She had boyfriends before, but never had a kiss felt this… magical was the only word for it. She melted into his arms and kissed back fiercely.

James had no idea what possessed him to do it, but he couldn't stand being around her anymore without her being _his_. He took the plunge, and now had Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, wrapped in his arms. She tasted like chocolate and sunshine. He didn't know someone could taste like sunshine, but then again, he never knew someone could make him as happy as Lily made him.

After moments of passionate kissing, they broke apart, breathing deeply. James was the first to speak.

"Well… I guess this means you know that I'm madly, hopelessly, crazy, head-over heels, a hundred and ten percent in love with you?" He looked at her, love shining through his eyes.

And Lily saw. She was the love, the honesty, the passion… and more shocking still, she felt similar feelings bubbling in her chest. She wanted to yell, laugh, and cry all at once, but she didn't.

Instead she kissed him again.

She grinned, eyes still closed, as she breathed in his scent, of cologne and fresh breeze, and something purely _James._

"Lily?" James looked at her hopefully.

"Yes?" Lily whispered.

"Will you please, please, please be my girlfriend?" Hope shone in his eyes, like the first ray of sunshine after a summer rainstorm.

"Of course." The two words James wanted to hear spilled from his love's lips, followed shortly by the three words he had wanted to hear for the last three years…

"I love you."

**...**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated. Please be gentle, it was my first attempt!!**

**Tiger Eyes**


End file.
